


Pizza, Coffee, and You

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kara can't deal with either of them, Maggie is trying so hard, Oblivious Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Maggie tries so hard to ask Alex on a date and yet the agent makes it so difficult.





	

"You free tonight, Danvers?" Detective Sawyer asked causally as she and Alex wrapped up a case. The two women watched Supergirl helped the rest of the DEO agents lock up the rogue alien that was terrorizing National City; the DEO and NCPD had tracked the alien for a week before they were able to corner it and catch it. Now that the case was over, Maggie figured they deserved a break.

Alex shrugged, "I might meet up with my sister; maybe do take out and movie night. Why? What's up?"

A sad look flashed through Maggie's eyes for a second before it was gone, "Oh, nevermind. I was just wondering. See you around, Danvers," she smiled softly before heading to her police cruiser. Alex watched her go with a confused look. She turned her head to find Supergirl standing next to her, shaking her head in disapproval.

"What?" Alex asked.

Kara sighed, "And you say I'm the oblivious one," she shot Alex a pointed look before she flew off. The DEO agent was more confused than ever before.

____________________________________________

Alex was so hungry she felt like she could eat a horse if she tried. She was on a stakeout with Maggie; they had gotten a tip that a hostile alien gang was hanging around the outskirts of National City and they wanted to get the drop on them before they attacked. She heard her stomach rumble for the third time that evening and rolled her eyes.

"Damn, Danvers. Do you ever feed yourself?" Maggie teased, a smile playing on her lips.

"Shut it, Sawyer," Alex shot back, "I'm a big girl; I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can. But, in the meantime, how about we get another team in here and go get some pizza? I found this insane pizza place near my apartment. I think they already have my ordered memorized."

While the idea of hot pizza and garlic knots was appealing, Alex was too focused on catching this gang before they did any real damage to the city or to Kara.

"Maybe next time, Sawyer. I think I see some movement," Alex peered into her binoculars, missing the forlorn expression on Maggie's face.

____________________________________

"You have to stop drinking this sludge you call coffee, Danvers," Maggie complained, making a face as she tried to take another sip of DEO coffee. The two women were holed up in Alex's new office doing paperwork. Maggie had dropped by unannounced to see if Alex needed help on any cases but she stayed to help the agent get through the mountain of paperwork on her desk. Alex was grateful for the help.

"If you don't like it, Sawyer, you can get other coffee," Alex teased. She was use to the bad coffee since she spent hours chugging it down in order to stay awake.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "We definitely can do better than this. Let's go get some coffee, stretch our legs. What do you say?"

Alex considered it for a moment but, after seeing the remaining work, she knew she shouldn't take a break so that all of her work can be done before morning. "You can go if you want, Sawyer but I have to get through this work," she smiled softly at the detective but was taken aback at the frown Maggie sported.

"Whatever, Danvers. See you whenever," with that, the detective slid the completed paperwork to Alex and made her way out of the DEO, leaving the agent confused and a bit hurt.

_________________________________________________

"I don't understand what her problem is," Alex complained during sister night later that week. She and Kara were cuddled up under some blankets, sharing ice cream and watching Scandal.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Alex? How can you not see it?"

"See what?" Alex cried, "The fact that Maggie is all bent out of shape just because we don't hang out all the time? I thought we were friends but I don't know if I want to be friends with someone who gets mad over everything little thing."

The Kryptonian let out a huff of frustration, "Alex! She was trying to ask you out on a date!"

"What?" The agent whispered, not believing what her sister was saying.

"Maggie was trying to ask you on a date, you goober! She's been trying to go out with you this entire time and you've been so oblivious about it! Seriously, Al, I'm really concerned on your detecting skills as a secret agent because you cannot pick up hints!"

Alex thought back to all of the times Maggie asked her to do something; the pizza, the coffee, all those times she asked to get drinks. Each one had flown over Alex's head and she couldn't believe how stupid she's been.

"Oh my god," she said, not trusting her own voice, "I am an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are," Kara agreed, smiling as she took another bite of ice cream, "Fortunately for you, I know how you can fix it!"

_________________________________________

Alex found Maggie the next day at the NCPD station; the detective was sitting at her desk throwing paper balls into a trashcan.

"I see our tax dollars are hard at work," Alex teased lightly. Maggie looked over at her but said nothing, "Can we talk, please?"

Maggie hesitated for a moment before leading the agent into an empty hallway. The detective said nothing but motioned for Alex to start speaking.

"Listen, Maggie, I've been so stupid. I'm sorry I didn't see what was happening right in front of my eyes. I want to make it up to you though."

Maggie regarded her, "How?" She said, finally.

Alex smiled and moved in closer, "How about pizza, coffee and me?"


End file.
